


IMKB【ABO】Inflame

by IdinaMenzelNvYou



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: ABO, F/F, Girl Penis, Girls Kiss, Girls Love, Omegaverse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdinaMenzelNvYou/pseuds/IdinaMenzelNvYou
Summary: rps*私设如山*平行世界*abo*扶她*姐工...吧*有性癖oocIdinaMenzel is an alpha with a coconut and caramel scentKristenBell is an omega with a mint and juicy peach scent
Relationships: Idina Menzel/Kristen Bell, Kristen Bell/Idina Menzel
Kudos: 3





	IMKB【ABO】Inflame

"终于要启程了"

kristen难掩自己激动的小心情。筹备了半年之久的F2演唱会全球巡演即将拉开序幕！这一次，绝对是实实在在的world tour，算算时间，一轮下来，包括团队夹带私货的旅游年假，大概需要花费近半年。

"太棒了太棒了太棒了！"

kristen一边哼着小曲儿，一边理着行李箱。精挑细选出来的衣服填鸭式的叠在一边，从厚到薄。而箱子的另一部分便是摆放的整整齐齐的抑制剂和气味阻隔贴。

像是忽然想到了什么，她特意拿了些出来。不需要这么多！kristen暗自窃喜...

虽然性别歧视早在上个世纪就已被平权。但A与O身体素质的差距仍然影响了大部分人的就业。对于演员来说，也没什么大不了的，不过就是得算好自己的发情期罢了。

好巧不巧，六年前的一个机遇让kristen成功"勾搭"上了idina——一位蝉联BrAOd way年度最想嫁榜单数年的alpha。

熟识之后，kristen才发现原来idina跟谣传的性格大相庭径。什么风流倜傥英俊潇洒玉树临风，都他妈是表面功夫，她的好姐姐可是连和她持续对视都要脸红半天的，当然，现在进步多了。

可能是alpha对omega有着与生俱来的吸引力。kristen有事没事总爱粘着idina，动手动脚都是正常操作，而kristen最擅长的就是得寸进尺。每次都会把idina撩的脸颊绯红，然后匆匆推开这只搔首弄姿的omega冲进盥洗室。

自从首映礼那天kristen毫无征兆的发情，idina在试衣间颤抖的帮kristen解决后，就决定再也不让她靠近自己了。

虽说日常还是一样的谈天说地，牵手拥抱。可是每当kristen有动手的“歹念”时，idina总是能够第一时间躲开她——她知不知道她真的很诱人啊？idina看着把失落写在脸上的kristen，抿起了嘴。

"一定要把握机会，趁这次上了她！"kristen凶猛的像个胜券在握的alpha。

激动人心的旅程终于开始了。她们俩整天都泡在一起，不是在走台对音，就是在对晚上演出时的串词。唯一不理想的是不管到哪里，她们还是一人一间房。

今天演出十分成功，其他人约了去酒吧庆祝，而她们俩更懂得如何生活，不约而同的都想回酒店泡一个热水澡享受难得平静的夜晚。

idina这次挑了一套纯白色的西装，她的长发打着卷儿，听话的披散在胸口，随着起伏波动着。实在是太美了，kristen屏住了呼吸，她看着前面聘婷袅娜的身姿，  
omega的本能复苏了，热液迅速浸润了甬道，深处难以自持的火热一下就占据了kristen的每一个细胞，自己不是已经打了两针抑制剂么？

该死，一定是idina今晚太过于迷人，这个该死的女人总是在舞台上无意识的释放信息素用来控制张力。

"i...idina..."kristen虚弱的喊着。

idina连忙上前抱住腿软的快要融化的kristen，她上上下下的检查着怀里的女人，看到了kristen藏在颈后的阻隔贴——但时效已经过了，薄荷蜜桃的味道慢慢从里面散发出来。

"你...发情了？抑制剂..."idina显得有些慌乱。

"姐姐，我、我都打了两针了……你知道的。发情期间抑...抑制剂一旦失效，就毫无...用处了。"

kristen抬起手臂，白嫩的肌肤上，仔细看有两个新扎的针孔。腿间蜜穴充了血，愈发肿胀，能感受到热液争先恐后的向外涌动，想被进入，被占有。"唔...难受..."

"忍着点"idina一把将kristen抱起来，或许是alpha天生的优势，怀里抱着个人，丝毫没有影响到她的大步流星。

kristen窝在idina怀里，贪婪的嗅着她身上若有若无的甜腻椰香，alpha的味道简直是天然的催化剂，她费劲扭了扭身子，抬手勾住了idina的脖子"姐姐...嗯...难受"

"快...快到了"idina整个人都僵掉了，清楚能感受到腺体正因为可口的信息素慢慢抬起头。她带着kristen飞似的奔回房间。轻轻将这只撩人不自知（idina自以为）的小猫咪放在床上。

一到房间，kristen像是卸下了所有的包袱，任由她的信息素在屋内肆无忌惮，清冽浓郁的香味几乎快把idina折磨疯了。

太阳穴突突的跳着，西裤里的腺体似乎涨的更大了，它渴望被解放，想狠狠的占领眼前快化成一滩水的omega。

"嗯...难受...idina...姐姐...唔...好难受"kristen下意识的扭动着腰肢，双手在胸前毫无章法的拉着，试图把自己的礼服扯开。

穴肉争先恐后的收缩着，不断往外涌的蜜露已经将底裤润了个彻底，胸口的几颗扣子已经被她解开了，大片大片雪白的肌肤裸露出来，在灯光的映射下散发着一圈莹白的光，由内而外的过分空虚让kristen变得不堪一击，湿漉漉的眼睛祈求似的望着床边同样难受的过分的idina：

"姐姐...干我..."

这句话宛如打开了腺体膨胀的开关，idina觉得自己快爆炸了。但是仅存理智又告诉她，自己必须先打一针抑制剂镇定下来，再回来像上次那样帮Kristen“解决”。她帮kristen拭去眼角的泪水，理了理她散乱的头发，哑着嗓子安抚到

"宝贝等等我好么？我出去一下马上来。"

"不...不要！"kristen拉住了idina的手，她用力的抓着，"不要走...姐姐...我要你"

"不行...不行...不行"idina急的快要哭了。自己绝对不能乘人之危干出这种事儿。

但一边kristen死死的拉着她手腕不放，几乎掐出了淤青，另一边腺体又因为得不到解放而疼到不行。进退两难的idina嘴巴都要抿出血了，多重折磨下，她委屈的哭了。

像是感觉到了什么，kristen费劲的睁开眼，她看到自己高高在上的姐姐被自己拉着一只手，另一只手捂着脸，肩膀一耸一耸的，竟然哭了。。。

太刺激了...idina的迷惑行为让她稍微清醒了一些，她吃力的撑起身子，攀了上去，左手抚上了那块凸起，火热的腺体灼烧着kristen的手心，甚至还因为触碰而微微跳动。

"嗯…哈...dee你都那么硬了"她吻上了idina的脸颊，为她舔去泪水

"现在，操我。"

"不可以...唔"

kristen猛的把idina反扑在了床上，热液一股接着一股的浇在身下人打理的十分得体西裤上，kristen费劲的扒掉自己的内裤，  
"姐姐，啊哈...你舍得...我在你面前脱水而死么？"

"我们不可以！"

"现在..只有你能帮助我...求求你了...嗯...dee...快干我...我要你..."

kristen终于摸索着解开了idina的西裤，精致而可观的腺体弹了出来，显然是憋了很久，顶端吐出了不少黏液。

她迫不及待的撑起腰，用湿的一塌糊涂的穴口轻轻摩擦着，一张一合，她能感觉到自己的一切都在欢迎这位硕大的到来，kristen扶着狠狠的坐了下去。臀瓣砸在了idina紧实的小腹上发出清脆的响声。

"啊...."  
"嗯...."

两人不约而同的发出餍足的叹息。kristen累极了。她想不通为什么明明自己才应该是被操的那一个，但现在似乎两人换了个角色。

idina的腺体与自己的身体意料之外的契合。自己被填满了。kristen感受到她顶在深处微微颤抖着，这一系列的动作近乎用尽了kristen所有的力气，可仅仅是插入并不能满足omega发情时的巨大需求，小穴收缩的愈发强烈，似乎在控诉那位进都进来了，却还在磨磨叽叽不敢动的alpha。

idina猛的一挺腰，腺体重重的砸在深处的突起，

"嗯..啊...."kristen被突如其来的快感砸懵了，她无意识的张着嘴，idina似乎很满意这只omega的反应，她抱着kristen交换了两人的位置。

她赌气似的吻上kristen的唇，后者热烈的回应着，  
"不够...不够..."idina迟迟没有动作，令kristen有些恼火，她用力的抱着idina舔上她的耳廓，亲吻着她能吻到的每一处角落。

"难受...啊...嗯.."娇吟着，一边扭动着腰，试图让腺体更深入一点。

idina看着身下正在努力的人儿，粗犷的解开了自己的衬衫，不同于一般alpha的瘦削精干，她该大该翘的地方一样没少，要不是她的气场和高密度的肌肉，真当容易被认成一位可口的omega。

身下的炽热被小穴紧紧的吸附着，idina试着动了动，却被强大的吸力搞的差点丢盔弃甲。

她俯下身含住了kristen胸口那一抹嫣红，舌尖挑逗着乳珠，注意着头上传来喜悦的呻吟。开始快速循环的在kristen身体里进出。

反复抽插带出的蜜液渐渐濡湿了床单，idina清楚地感受到穴口随着她的动作而抽搐着，每一次的深入像是有千百张不知餍足的小嘴努力的吮吸着腺体的每一处，而拔出来时又被软肉层层包围，不愿她出来，太舒服了...

我们不能....强烈的背德感一次又一次的循环在脑中，我们怎么可以？没由来的委屈又一次战胜了欲望占据了大脑，舒服，却好羞耻，idina绝望的闭上眼，泪珠从脸颊滑落。

"嗯...啊...dee...慢点...好...好舒服...啊..."kristen甜腻的喊着，自己宛如身处天堂，眼前一片白光，而idina有力的撞击一次又一次的打在了G点上，引得kristen战栗连连。

每一次的拔出都会使小穴经历短暂的空虚，之后再被狠狠地填满，舒服的要疯掉了。

"啊..再快一点......dee..姐姐...想要..."

idina喘着气擦了擦眼角的泪水瓮声瓮气的说："...想要什么？"

"要你...要你..."处于极度快感漩涡中的kristen并没有发现自己的好姐姐又掉眼泪了。她自顾自的晃着脑袋享受着姐姐卖力的抽插。

idina把kristen面对面放在了自己膝盖上，借着床垫的弹性用力的挺弄着，蜜液流的更加肆意，kristen胡乱的吻着，呻吟着，她紧紧的抱着idina，指甲嵌入了身下人的后背，划出一道道血痕，小穴也绞紧了那根肉棒，

"舒服...嗯...啊..."

kristen颤抖着被送上了顶峰，失声尖叫，她死死的抓住idina的后背，深处，滚烫的液体汹涌而出，喷在腺体顶端，小穴痉挛着死命闭合，似乎想把这根精致的腺体永远融进体内。

太紧了...idina几乎就要射出来了，她死死的咬着下唇试图用疼痛转移几乎要迸发的欲望。

眼泪不受控制的滴落，砸在两人淫靡不堪的交合处，"呃...嗯……"

她十分吃力的拔了出来...穴口被连带着微微外翻...

"别...别出来...啊哈...太棒了..."kristen大声尖叫着...

idina卯足了劲再一次插了进去，kristen高潮余韵还未结束，整个人敏感的不像话，便被再次送上巅峰...

沉沦...抛起...再沉沦，kristen觉得自己就如汪洋上的一帆扁舟，脚下，是海浪拍打着无尽的狂欢。

也不知道过了多久，idina狠狠的顶到了最深处，终于呜咽着射了，膨大的结撑开了，死死卡住穴口，一股又一股火热的汁液喷向子宫深处，而子宫毫无保留的照单全收，kristen低声尖叫着，颤抖着，睁开迷离的双眼。姐姐又哭了。

她连抬手的力气都没有了。身体不断的吸收着一股又一股蓬勃而出的汁液，她靠在idina怀里，看着在她眼框打转的泪珠，坏心眼的咬了一口她丰满的双峰，

"怎么感觉...是我把你上了呢...好姐姐"

"你...你..."idina赌气似的顶了顶

kristen顽劣的气势一下子被浇灭了，她软唧唧的哼哼着。姐姐姐姐的叫个不停。

idina羞红了脸，有碍于结还没有消失，只能扭过头不再看这个没脸没皮还话多的omega。

"你要对我之后的发情期负责！"  
"不..."

kristen不等idina拒绝便吻上了她的唇，舌尖互相角逐着，纠缠着。

当idina不得不推开她补充氧气时，kristen恶狠狠的在她的后颈咬了一口。

"如果我是alpha，我一定会强行标记了你"

"...想的美"  
"陪我睡！"  
"..."  
"你想拔腺体不认人么渣女？"  
"好...陪你睡...就今天...下不为例"

idina暗自下定决心：这次的破格绝对不会再重演。

翌日一早...

"啊哈...这是...嗯...最后一次...我们不可以再..."

"嗯...姐姐...快一点..."

房间里只剩她们此起彼伏的娇吟。

........

**Author's Note:**

> 众所周知，一旦开了荤。  
> 是不可能再控制住了。  
> kb同学好谋略！Lol


End file.
